


Ritual Sex

by twtd



Series: The Reckoning of Time [2]
Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017), The Worst Witch - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 00:46:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17294468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twtd/pseuds/twtd
Summary: Hecate and Pippa get to know each other's bodies over the course of the next year.The smutty follow up to The Reckoning Of Time. One sex scene for each of the sabbats.





	Ritual Sex

**Author's Note:**

> Because everyone wants the sex, right? I'm going to try to write one of these to correspond with each of the sabbats in The Reckoning of Time. They won't be in order and I'm not sure I can actually write all eight, but I'm going to try!

"You know, you still haven't told me about that time you had sex outside on Beltane." Pippa looked up at Hecate from where she was resting her head on Hecate's lap. It was Beltane again and they were back at Augusta's farm watching the merry-making going on around them. Hecate was running her fingers through Pippa's hair. The air was pleasantly warm as night fell and the bonfires burned. 

Hecate's cheeks pinked and she took a sip of her wine. "It really isn't that interesting of a story." 

"Mmm," Pippa hummed as she pushed herself upright and caught Hecate's lips with her own. She cupped the back of Hecate's head and kept her close as their kiss continued. Hecate's breath still caught in her lungs every time Pippa kissed her. She didn't take it for granted that Pippa would consider kissing her again. Each time was a revelation. 

Pippa finally ended the kiss and sat back. Hecate's skin felt flushed. She looked at Pippa in question as Pippa popped up to her feet and held out a hand to Hecate. She took it and allowed Pippa to help her to her up. 

"What…?" Hecate started to ask before Pippa placed a finger over her lips. Pippa folded their blanket by magic and tucked it into her arms. 

"I'm going to find somewhere a bit quieter to spend the night. If I were you, I'd bring the wine." Pippa smiled mischievously as she started to saunter off. It took Hecate a minute to figure out what was going on, but once she did, she grabbed the wine bottle. 

"Pippa, you cannot be serious about this." Hecate caught up to Pippa only to receive a smile and a wink in response. 

"It is a fertility festival. I suppose I could go off alone, but it's more fun when you join me." Pippa grabbed Hecate's free hand as she led them away from the crowds of people. The look in her eyes made it clear just what she wanted Hecate to join her in doing and it wasn't sleeping. 

After a short hike, Pippa looked around, and not seeing anyone, laid out their blanket. She took the nearly full bottle of wine from Hecate's hand and placed it on the ground. 

"Now, I believe you mentioned a tradition that involved two people in love finding a quiet place to be alone on Beltane night." Pippa looped her arms around Hecate's neck. 

Hecate sputtered. "Yes, but I didn't think that…"

"This is exactly what you were thinking of. Maybe not consciously, but it was absolutely in the back of your mind." Pippa narrowed her eyes playfully, a smirk on her lips. She leaned in to whisper in Hecate's ear. "You were thinking about having sex with me under the stars that night and you're thinking about it again right now. You've been thinking about it all night. You've probably been thinking about it all week." 

Hecate shivered at the feeling of Pippa's breath against her ear and blushed. She nuzzled against Pippa's cheek. "You are not… entirely incorrect." It was really no more than a fleeting thought, but she had pictured this exact scenario earlier in the week and earlier that night. Still, it wouldn't do to let Pippa know right she was. She had a reputation to maintain, though not much of one where Pippa was concerned. There were only so many times you could moan someone's name before they stopped taking your standoffishness seriously. 

"I know," Pippa replied. Pippa stepped away from Hecate as her hands went to the hem of her own shirt. With a quick movement, she had it over her head and off. It landed in the grass at the edge of the blanket. She toed off her ballet flats and grinned up at Hecate. 

"What are you doing?" Hecate asked furtively. 

"I'm trying to be enticing." Pippa smiled cheekily as she unbuttoned her pants and shucked them off. "Is it working?"

Standing in her bra and knickers, it was definitely working. 

"I would say so." Hecate swallowed as she looked at Pippa, with her inviting eyes and her naked skin. She reached out for Pippa only to have Pippa dance away. 

"Oh, no." Pippa looked at her with laughter. "Not until you've gotten rid of that dress." 

Hecate pursed her lips. "Is that really necessary?" They could carry on just fine without Hecate removing any of her clothing. 

"If you want to touch me, it is." Pippa reached behind her back and unhooked her bra. It joined the rest of her clothing on the ground. "But if you're content just to watch…" Pippa cupped her own breasts and let her eyes flutter closed as she rubbed her own nipples. 

Hecate couldn't stand it any longer. She magicked off her dress and had it reappear next to Pippa's clothing. She surged forward, caught Pippa around the waist and kissed her. Pippa smiled into the kiss and pulled Hecate closer where their bare skin could touch. "That's much better," she whispered as the kiss ended. She unfastened Hecate's bra and freed her breasts. 

Hecate moaned as her nipples pressed against Pippa’s skin. She threaded her fingers into Pippa’s hair and tilted her head back where she could kiss her more deeply. Pippa put her arms around Hecate’s neck once again and hung on. Minutes passed as they explored each other’s mouths. Pippa’s breathing picked up the longer they kissed. It was everything Hecate could do to keep her own even. 

Hecate trailed her hands down Pippa's sides to her hips and dragged her closer. She hooked her fingers under the waistband of Pippa's knickers and started to pull them down. When she reached as far down as she could, she pulled her mouth away from Pippa's and dropped to her knees. From there, it was nothing to finish pushing them down and as soon as they were gone, Hecate turned her attention to Pippa's pussy. She nuzzled against it, pressed kisses to her outer lips, and finally parted those lips with her fingers. If they were going to do this, she was going to commit. 

Pippa's hands found the top of her head as she sighed. Hecate pressed closer and reached out with her tongue until she found Pippa's clit. Pippa was already wet for her, Hecate could taste it. She lapped against Pippa's clit, rubbing it, circling it, pressing against it, and Pippa shuddered above her. 

"I…" Pippa's voice trembled. Hecate grabbed Pippa's hips to steady her, but it was no use. Pippa's thighs were shaking with the effort it was taking her to keep standing. Hecate stopped licking long enough to guide Pippa down onto the blanket then resumed her position. She was half on the blanket and half on the grass but she didn't care. All she cared about was making Pippa fall apart. 

"Touch your breasts," Hecate said roughly, desire clouding her voice. Pippa obeyed the command and brought her own fingers to her nipples. She rubbed and twisted and pulled on them as Hecate went back to licking her. Hecate knew she would never get tired of doing this, of watching Pippa throw her head back in pleasure, feeling her arch against her. She threw one arm over Pippa's hips to keep her still and encouraged Pippa to hitch one of her legs over Hecate's shoulder.

As Pippa got closer and closer, the very air around them seemed to get heavier, like it was holding them close, protecting them. 

Finally, it was enough. Pippa threw her head back and crashed over the edge. Hecate kept licking her through her orgasm until she calmed. Pippa's hands found her head again. She tapped on it until Hecate took her meaning and started to climb up her body, leaving little kisses in her wake until she was curled up against Pippa. She kissed Pippa's lips and Pippa held her close. 

"I don't want to know how you got so good at that, but Goddess, you're good at that." Pippa nuzzled against Hecate. 

"I'm happy to demonstrate my skill again." Hecate feigned pulling away only to have Pippa tighten her arms around her. 

"Later," Pippa said as she rolled Hecate onto her back and straddled her hips. She pushed Hecate's shoulders down and Pipped them there. "We have all night, and first I'm going to make you scream."

Hecate smirked up at Pippa. "You can certainly try."

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are awesome. 
> 
> I'm on tumblr @twtd11 and pillowfort @twtd


End file.
